I'm Sorry To Tell You
by Lauren Collins
Summary: Oneshots. CAPÍTULO 2: "... mas o seu cartão está bloqueado."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry To Tell You**

_... mas a sua cueca está aparecendo._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>

Médicos consideram o riso tão saudável quanto a prática de exercícios. De acordo com eles, uma gargalhada é como uma "malhação interna" – ela faz com que a sua pressão sanguínea baixe, assim como diminui o stress e ativa o sistema imunológico.

Dan Cahill adorava rir. Lhe dava uma sensação de felicidade. Adorava rir principalmente de piadas.

Mas ele odiava quando riam dele.

Dan estava no refeitório, ao lado de Natalie Kabra, pegando a sua comida. Os alunos ao seu redor riam pelas suas costas. Dan não tinha se incomodado, porque não notara que o motivo do riso era ele, então continuou a encher a sua badeja de porcarias gordurosas e não nutritivas — hambúrguer, batatas fritas, torta de chocolate e refrigerante.

Pronta para mandar todos calarem a boca, Natalie virou-se para os seus colegas com um olhar maléfico. Ela parou quando viu que todos olhavam para a sua direção. Ela sentiu um temor de pânico ao pensar que sua roupa pudesse estar suja com algum molho nojento ou algo assim, mas depois viu que todos olhavam para Dan. Estreitou os olhos. Dan era um idiota na maioria das vezes, mas era legal, e ela não podia deixar que rissem dele.

— Do que vocês estão rindo, idiotas?

Naturalmente, eles não lhe contaram. Furiosa, ela virou-se para Dan, disposta a contar-lhe sobre aquilo, mas Dan estava inclinado, pronto para pegar uma lasanha bolonhesa.

Foi quando ela viu.

A cueca de Dan estava aparecendo. Mas não era uma cueca qualquer. Era das Bananas de Pijamas.

Natalie pressionou os lábios para não rir, e cutucou-lhe de leve nas costas.

— Dan.

— Hmmm?

— Sua... cueca está aparecendo.

Dan saiu da sua posição rapidamente, o rosto em brasa. Levantou a calça e olhou para os alunos, irritado.

— O que estão olhando, idiotas? Nunca viram uma cueca assim?

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, gente, não deixem de dar reviews! Elas são muito importantes!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry To Tell You**

_... mas o seu cartão está bloqueado._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 2<span>

Natalie olhou para o vestido. Era azul turquesa, com mangas curtas e a parte do colo em renda. A etiqueta, que Natalie não conferiu obviamente, dizia custar seiscentos dólares. Mais o salto de mil e poucos dólares e a bolsa beirando aos dois mil, o total era de mais de três mil dólares. Uma compra relativamente pequena.

Ela pagou e saiu da loja. Foi até outra e escolheu uma blusa simples de $596, uma sapatilha de $778 e duas calças valendo cada uma quase $500. Olhou para as bolsas, e pegou duas. Uma até que era barata: quinhentos e trinta dólares. A compra chegou a quase seis mil.

Só nessas duas lojas eram quase dez mil. Natalie, é claro, poderia ter gastado muito mais se ela não estivesse tão deprimida até mesmo para fazer compras.

E continuou assim até as cinco e meia da tarde, quando Natalie se dirigiu até a praça de alimentação do shopping. Ela segurava apenas uma sacola, na qual seu livro de moda permanecia intocado. As outras já tinham sido levadas pelo seu pobre (imagine levar mais de vinte sacolas na mão!) motorista.

Ela comeu, e voltou novamente para a área das lojas. Dessa vez foi até uma loja de perfumes.

— Perdão — disse a caixa. — Mas o seu cartão está bloqueado.

Os olhos maquiados de Natalie se arregalaram ainda mais.

— Isso não é possível!

A caixa deu um sorriso de pena para ela. Natalie quis matá-la. Pegou o seu cartão com raiva, ignorando as mulheres impacientes atrás de si, e saiu da loja. Foi até um canto isolado, pegou o seu iPhone rosa e ligou para o seu irmão. Um toque. Natalie bateu seu salto Louboutin no chão polido do shopping. Dois toques. _Argh!_ Três toques...

Então um Ian bem animado disse:

— Ian Kabra falando. — No fundo ouvia-se uma risada de uma mulher.

Natalie quase vomitou. Mas antes:

— Foi você quem cortou o meu cartão, não foi? — Quem mais seria?

Pausa. Então Ian riu.

— Sim, fui eu. Por quê?

Ela quase explodiu.

— _Por__quê__?_ Seu _neandertal __quadrúpede,_ eu PRECISO DO MEU CARTÃO!

— Ian, o que foi? — Uma voz feminina perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— É só a Natalie, amor. Não se preocupe. — Quando ele voltou a falar com Natalie, sua voz estava irritada e ofendida. —Nunca mais me chame de neandertal quadrúpede. Com quem você aprendeu isso?

As bochechas de Natalie viraram escarlates diante da insinuação.

— Isso não vem ao caso. _Por__que __você __cortou __o __meu __cartão?_

— Simples — Ian disse com uma voz entediada. — Você estava gastando muito. Agora posso ir?

— NÃO! EU QUERO O MEU CARTÃO DE VOLTA!

Do outro lado da linha, Ian e Amy se contraíram com o grito estridente de Natalie.

— Ian, por que você não... desliga? — Amy perguntou timidamente. Ian sorriu com malícia para ela, provocando uma vermelhidão nas bochechas da Cahill.

— Ótima ideia, amor.

— MEU CAR... — disse Natalie.

Ian desligou. E então beijou Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Só uma palavra na minha opinião resume este capítulo: merda.<strong>

**Mas, que seja... Por favor, não deixem de comentar e dizerem o que gostaram e odiaram.**


End file.
